Le club des Serial Killers
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Hannibal voit en Will un futur allié parfait et est prêt à utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le faire sien.
1. Le Club des Serial Killer 1

Le club des serial killer

Partie I : Les amants tueurs.

 _Divers : Première partie réalisée avec un défi personnel : pas de dialogues._

 _Os de Noël pour Maeglin_

Une détestable journaliste rousse occupait présentement les pensées d'Hannibal Lecter. Prénommée Freddie, elle avait l'audace de s'immiscer régulièrement dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient ni de près ni de loin, au point que, récemment, Will s'était proposé de régler son cas. Will Graham était quelqu'un qui avait soulevé l'intérêt du docteur Lecter bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent amants, grâce à l'étrange dualité présente en lui. C'était quelqu'un de bon, de respectueux et même de doux : il n'y avait qu'à le regarder s'occuper des chiens errants pour s'en apercevoir. Il les rééduquait avec patience, les soignait et les ramenait chez lui, puis les intégrait petit à petit à sa famille ( qui était à présentement composée de dix canidés et d'un psychiatre serial killer). Il n'avait aucun goût pour les actes de cruauté ou la violence lorsqu'ils n'étaient ni mérités ni nécessaires, mais lorsque c'était le cas, il pouvait montrer un tout autre visage que celui du professeur en criminologie réservé et taciturne qu'il servait au commun des mortels. Lorsque c'était nécessaire, ou qu'il considérait que c'était juste, son apparente fragilité s'effaçait pour laisser place à un tueur à la fois brutal et méthodique. Un tueur qui n'aurait aucune difficulté à éliminer Freddie Lounds s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle aujourd'hui, mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

L'intérêt du docteur Lecter à l'égard de Will avait évolué au fil du temps. Il s'était transformé petit à petit, passant de la simple curiosité à la fascination puis à la fierté lorsqu'il l'avait vu tuer Willard Tier dit « l'homme-ours » à coups de poings. L'empathe avait montré autant, si ce n'était pas davantage de sauvagerie que le tueur qui se prenait pour un animal, avant de retourner à un calme parfait. Après le meurtre, il était simplement venu ouvrir la porte au médecin puis lui avait reproché de l'avoir mis en danger , lui et ses chiens (l'un d'eux, Buster, avait été légèrement blessé). Hannibal lui avait expliqué tout en soignant le jack russel qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment en danger, car il aurait abattu l'homme-bête de son poste d'observation à l'extérieur de la maison si les choses avaient mal tourné. Le profiler avait simplement acquiescé, puis avait accepté son aide pour mettre en scène le cadavre de Willard. Il était resté calme durant tout le processus, de la découpe à la mise en place au musée, et ce malgré les risques qu'ils avaient dû prendre. Hannibal n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un possédant une telle imagination être également si pragmatique, et ce n'était là que l'une des choses qui le rendait unique à ses yeux. Il y avait, bien sûr, son incroyable empathie qui lui permettait de comprendre ses sentiments, différents de ceux de la plupart des gens, mais très loin d'être inexistants. Mais il y avait également son côté terre à terre, lucide et perspicace qui en faisait un allié parfait.

Bien sûr, le rallier à sa cause n'avait pas été facile. Will avait véritablement désiré le confondre et le faire enfermer afin de protéger le monde de ses appétits particuliers, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité le tuer. Le médecin s'était assuré sa sympathie en devenant un confident et un ami dévoué plutôt qu'un psychiatre distant et professionnel. Ils n'en étaient pas resté aux simples conversations qu'ils étaient sensé avoir. Hannibal était entré dans l'esprit de Will aussi sûrement que ce dernier était entré dans le sien, par d'autres méthodes plus ou moins licites. L'encéphalite du profiler avait été une véritable aubaine, et associée avec les séances de luminothérapie et d'hypnose, elle avait rendue la mince barrière protégeant Will Graham de ses démons intérieurs aussi fine que du papier à cigarette. Les principes moraux auxquels ils s'accrochaient étaient parti en cendres à l'intérieur de du cabinet du médecin, et il lui avait fait par de toutes les pensées sombres qui l'habitaient. Le point de départ avait été le meurtre de Hobbs, en état de légitime défense, mais qui lui avait donné un aperçu de la sensation de puissance que tuer faisait éprouver. Il avait lutté pour ne pas céder, mais la maladie et les soins avisés de son ami et psychiatre l'avaient à nouveau mené sur le chemin du meurtre, dans la neige et l'obscurité. Il avait revu Hobbs par-dessus le visage du docteur Gideon, sortant couvert de sang de la maison d'Alana, puis il avait eu un instant de lucidité. Il aurait pu tuer en étant confus, mais il avait bel et bien reconnu Gideon avant de l'abattre de sang froid alors qu'il était désarmé. Lorsqu'on l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, il avait répondu que ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir s'il avait une arme en main ou non, et avoir tiré pour se protéger. Il avait confessé ce mensonge à Hannibal, à la fois surpris et soulagé que ce dernier le comprenne et lui donne raison pour s'être fait justice lui-même en vengeant la mort d'Alana.

Hannibal l'avait ensuite flatté, lui assurant qu'il n'était pas fait pour servir aveuglément la justice et lui rappelant que d'ailleurs, il avait déjà triché avec elle en se taisant au sujet du meurtre de Nicholas Boyle. Ils s'étaient tût tous les deux d'ailleurs, pour protéger Abigail, et le secret comme le désir de prendre auprès d'elle une place de parent les avaient rapprochés. Mais malgré leur amitié et ses penchants meurtriers, Will désirait toujours protéger autrui, même les individus qui ne le méritaient aucunement, et faire enfermer l'Éventreur. A ce moment-là, un choix s'était offert à Hannibal Lecter : prendre des risques pour faire de cet homme fascinant son allié, ou se laver de tout soupçons en le faisant condamner pour ses crimes. Concrètement, les soupçons étaient tout ce que possédait le FBI contre lui. Il n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace, pas même une empreinte partielle et il n'avait aucun mobile pour les meurtres de l'Éventreur, ni de l'Imitateur. Il ne risquait rien. Mais pouvoir se mettre encore plus à l'abri n'était jamais une mauvaise option pour un homme tel que lui. Les choix s'opposaient, amitié ou protection, mais le docteur trouva une forme de compromis entre les deux, à sa manière.

Dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Will à cause de l'avancée de sa maladie, il lui avait été facile de le droguer pour pouvoir lui faire ingérer l'oreille de Marissa Schurr puis de l'accuser de son meurtre lorsqu'il avait vomi celle-ci, ainsi que de tous les meurtres de l'Imitateur en plaçant à son domicile des ongles, cheveux et autres restes humains dans ses hameçons. Hannibal avait continué à jouer les amis auprès de lui (et en réalité, c'était ce qu'il était, malgré ses méthodes particulières) lorsqu'il avait été arrêté et s'était retrouvé complètement seul, d'autant plus abattu que l'enterrement d'Alana avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Will avait extrêmement mal vécu la situation, doutant même de sa culpabilité un court laps de temps : Marissa était l'amie d'Abigail, il la connaissait de vue et il avait eu de nombreux trous de mémoire pendant la période estimée de sa disparition, ainsi que des hallucinations, des crises de somnambulisme et des accès de colère difficilement contrôlables. Il avait ensuite beaucoup réfléchi, tourné et retourné chaque élément dans son esprit, et sa logique couplée à ses fragments de mémoire lui avaient permis de comprendre deux choses essentielles : il était innocent, et Hannibal était à la fois l'Imitateur et l'Éventreur.

Il avait clamé son innocence et accusé le psychiatre, mais faute de preuves contre ce dernier et au vu de tous les indices qui l'accablaient lui, il avait vu se détourner peu à peu tous ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des personnes de confiance : Jack, Beverly, Zeller et Price...Mais assez ironiquement, pas Hannibal. Ce dernier s'était montré un soutien sans faille, et il avait insisté pour que l'on lui refasse passer un scanner même si le premier n'avait rien donné. Il avait également fait des suggestions au nouveau médecin (il était clair qu'il n'allait pas faire appel à Sutcliffe une seconde fois) jusqu'à ce que celui-ci trouve la forme particulière d'encéphalite dont souffrait le profiler. Puis, alors que ce dernier se trouvait en prison entre les mains de Chilton, soigné mais toujours accusé du meurtre de Marissa, Hannibal s'était occupé de Georgia Madchen qui commençait à retrouver la mémoire, en la faisant brûler vive dans son caisson d'isolation.

Elle était passée par le cabinet de Sutcliffe tout comme Will pour un scanner, et le psychiatre s'était arrangé pour laisser des indices pointant dans la direction de son confrère. Peu de temps après, il avait fait subir à un patient de Sutcliffe la même chose qu'à Will, en prenant bien soin de dissimuler son visage. Lorsque l'homme avait craché un doigt appartenant à Marissa, les certitudes de Jack et de son équipe à propos de la culpabilité de Will devinrent de simples doutes, un ensemble de questions sans réponses, mais le malaise entre eux et le profiler était bien installé et n'avait jamais totalement disparu.

En centre de détention psychiatrique, le jeune homme avait été relativement bien traité mais il s'était attiré les foudres de l'homme retenu dans la cellule en face de la sienne, un certain Sammy qui avait tué plusieurs personnes (dont sa propre mère), soit disant sur ordre de Jésus lui-même. Le malade avait tenté de discuter avec Will et ce dernier lui avait répondu sèchement, désirant simplement être tranquille, et après ça, l'homme avait tout fait pour l'agacer en produisant divers sons. L'empathe était hyper sensible à certains types de bruits et Sammy avait rapidement découvert que les claquements de langue répétés ou le fait de tapoter les barreaux de sa cellule l'irritait prodigieusement. Le fou religieux était bien recadré de temps à autre par les gardiens, mais ça n'empêchait pas la situation d'être très pénible, jusqu'au jour où Will s'était réveillé avec la vision de Sammy mort, allongé sur le sol dans sa cellule avec la tête tournée dans sa direction. La thèse de la crise cardiaque fut retenue, mais le profiler savait que ce n'était pas une mort naturelle avant même d'en avoir la confirmation par Matthew Brown. Il avait remarqué que le gardien le traitait différemment des autres, mais de là à tuer de tuer pour améliorer son confort, ça lui paraissait un rien irréaliste. Il changea d'avis lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui souffla « de rien » alors que le corps était emporté, et eut une longue discussion avec lui le soir même après que ce dernier ait coupé tous les dispositifs qui permettaient à Chilton de voir et d'entendre tout ce qui se disait dans son établissement.

L'empathe fut relâché peu de temps avant la date où devait se tenir son procès, totalement innocenté parce que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake venait d'être arrêté. Ayant obtenu un mandat de perquisition, Jack et son équipe avait fouillé la maison de Sutcliffe et y avait trouvé deux cadavres mutilés exactement de la même façon que les autres victimes de l'Éventreur, et ils avaient également trouvé dans des flacons des fragments d'os, des dents ou des cheveux appartenant aux victimes attribuées à l'Imitateur (y compris des cheveux de Nicholas Boyle). Le docteur Sutcliffe paraissait de premier abord plutôt inoffensif, mais après ce qui avait été découvert chez lui, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il soit considéré comme ayant parfaitement le profil. Il était neurochirurgien, et après son arrestation, plusieurs patients s'étaient manifestés pour porter plainte contre lui. Ceux-ci avaient eu l'impression d'avoir été traité davantage comme des cobayes que comme des personnes à soigner, sans avoir osé en parler à l'époque des faits, et l'accablaient à présent. L'homme était également en congé les jours parmi lesquels Cassie Boyle avait probablement été tuée, et n'avait pas d'alibi. Questionné longuement par Jack et probablement à bout de nerfs, il avait même admis s'être rendu au domicile de Will pour y placer des indices, ce qui avait fini de convaincre tout le monde de sa culpabilité.

C'était donc lavé de tous soupçons qu'Hannibal avait repris ses séances de thérapie avec Will Graham, la seule personne à ne pas être convaincue que Sutcliffe était l'Éventreur. La seule personne à savoir qui il était, sans pouvoir le prouver et sans pouvoir l'affirmer haut et fort sans risquer de se faire passer pour fou, en dehors d'Abigail. La jeune fille était elle aussi au courant, et avait été innocentée pour le meurtre de Nicholas Boyle.

Cela avait été la première partie de la conquête de Will Graham par Hannibal Lecter : lui montrer qu'il était inutile et dangereux de chercher à l'emprisonner, et lui montrer qu'il était particulier, unique à ses yeux. Il aurait pu le choisir comme coupable idéal à la place de Sutcliffe (au moins pour les meurtres de l'Imitateur) et le laisser finir ses jours dans l'institution de Chilton, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. De même qu'il aurait pu laisser l'encéphalite arriver à un stade critique, mais il avait surveillé l'évolution de la maladie avec la plus grande attention, et avait permis qu'il en soit débarrassé.

La seconde partie avait consisté à renforcer les liens existants et à révéler la vraie nature du profiler. Elle avait été plus ardue que la première, car Will était têtu et n'avait guère apprécié son séjour en prison. Avec l'aide de Matthew Brown qu'il avait revu peu de temps après sa libération, il avait manigancé un plan tout simple mais diablement efficace : Matthew avait pris un rendez-vous avec le psychiatre et lorsqu'ils avaient été assis l'un en face de l'autre, il lui avait tiré une fléchette enduite de somnifère dans le cou. Le risque de voir le plan échouer était minime, car Matthew était excellent tireur avec une sarbacane, mais dans le cas où il aurait raté son tir, Will attendait non loin avec une arme qui suffirait à dissuader le psychiatre de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'en servir cependant, tout ayant fonctionné comme prévu, et Matthew était simplement rentré chez lui en laissant Hannibal aux bons soins de l'empathe.

Le psychiatre s'était réveillé solidement attaché à l'une des chaises de sa salle d'attente, déménagée pour l'occasion dans son bureau pour plus d'intimité. La corde était solide et, ayant travaillé un bon moment à l'entretien et à la réparation de bateaux, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Will savait faire parfaitement, c'était bien des nœuds impossibles à défaire sans aide. Le docteur Lecter aurait pu s'inquiéter de se retrouver dans une situation aussi délicate, mais il était avant tout curieux de voir ce que l'empathe lui réservait. Ce dernier avait posé son arme à distance respectueuse de lui et s'était emparé d'un simple scalpel dont il se servait pour tailler ses crayons, puis s'était assis sur ses genoux. Il souriait, mais son sourire était doux et le psychiatre compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite mise au point. Hannibal avait tenté de dominer l'homme et l'avait manipulé à sa guise, et ce dernier lui indiquait clairement qu'il pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là lui aussi. Il avait la possibilité de lui trancher la gorge, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il voulait être son allié et acceptait la part d'ombres en lui, enfin.

Le meurtre de Willard Tier avait eu lieu peu après cette soirée décisive et était leur première œuvre commune, même si elle appartenait davantage à Will qu'au psychiatre. Ce dernier l'avait simplement aidé à révéler tout son potentiel, en choisissant une victime qui n'était pas « innocente » selon les critères de son compagnon de meurtres, et en lui apportant ses connaissances médicales pour la découpe du corps et sa mise en place. Le tueur-ours avait réduit en pièces deux familles qui se promenaient en soirée dans un parc peu fréquenté de la région, et l'affaire avait fait grand bruit. Les premiers suspects interrogés furent les membres des familles des victimes, dont le mobile aurait été la vengeance, mais personne n'y croyait au FBI. Will et Hannibal qui avaient été appelé par Jack sur la scène de crime avaient été très clair eux aussi : il s'agissait d'un nouveau tueur, probablement assez jeune, intelligent mais encore malhabile. Son nom lui avait été donné par l'employé d'origine italienne chargé du nettoyage qui, en apercevant Willard sur le squelette du smilodon s'était écrié « un mostro nel museo ! » : un monstre dans le musée.

Ni Will ni Hannibal ne trouvaient fort flatteur d'être appelé « il mostro » (surtout qu'à la base, c'était leur victime qui avait été désignée ainsi) mais ils trouvaient à la fois plaisant et amusant d'être pris pour un seul et même tueur, et ne se focalisèrent pas sur le nom. Le soir même du meurtre, ils dînèrent ensemble (ce qui devenait une habitude), accompagnés d'Abigail. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas les détails de ce qui s'était passé, et ne semblait pas non plus vouloir en savoir plus, mais le psychiatre eut la délicatesse de lui faire une allusion assez appuyée pour qu'elle comprenne ce, ou plutôt qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Will intervint pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit de manger « végétarien » mais elle refusa avec un sourire, expliquant qu'elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à manger comme eux tant qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans la mise à mort de la victime. Elle semblait aller bien, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait quitté cet espèce de foyer qui faisait également office d'hôpital et qu'elle ne devait plus côtoyer d'autres victimes racontant inlassablement les mêmes histoires. Will savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se confier à des étrangers, et il la comprenait parfaitement.

Récemment, il avait interrogé Hannibal à son propos, car si elle était de plus en plus détendue en sa présence et qu'elle semblait heureuse de le voir, elle lui parlait peu. Le psychiatre n'était pas rentré dans le détail, secret professionnel oblige, mais il l'avait rassuré quant au fait qu'Abigail ne le détestait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait à son père. Il lui avait également dit qu'elle se confiait de plus en plus à lui, et qu'elle ne les trahirait pas. La jeune femme semblait avoir trouvé en lui un père de substitution, plus dangereux que le précédent, mais dont paradoxalement, elle avait moins peur. Son père biologique l'avait forcée à participer à ses meurtres en l'envoyant chercher les filles, mais pas uniquement. Elle en avait dépecé plusieurs en sa compagnie, et le traumatisme était encore nettement présent même si Hannibal l'aidait à gérer les angoisses et les cauchemars. Il l'accueillait également chez lui le temps qu'elle soit acceptée dans l'université qu'elle avait choisie, et lui apprenait le clavecin pendant son temps libre. Il était attentionné bien que strict et exigeant, et Will trouvait la chose plutôt attendrissante.

Avec le temps, le profiler multiplia ses visites, se sentant de plus en plus chez lui dans la demeure du médecin même s'il était parfaitement conscient que ce dernier lui faisait miroiter la promesse de la famille parfaite pour mieux l'attirer à lui et consolider leur alliance. Par moments, il songeait qu'il faisait le mauvais choix en protégeant un homme tel que lui, mais le désir d'enfin trouver sa place et d'avoir un véritable foyer était bien plus fort que cette pensée. Oh, il aurait peut-être pu trouver une gentille épouse et vivre normalement, mais il y aurait toujours eu une part de mensonge dans une vie comme celle-là. Faire semblant n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait, il avait toujours plus ou moins consciemment adapté son comportement à ce qui était attendu de lui et il n'avait aucun mal à mentir à Jack, mais porter un masque jusque dans sa vie privée était une chose totalement différente. Or, avec Hannibal, il pouvait être totalement lui-même. Mieux encore, il savait qu'il ne verrait jamais la moindre déception dans les yeux ambre du docteur. Il se relâcha tant et si bien que lors de leurs conversations, qu'ils avaient reprises dès sa sortie de prison, il lui parla de choses de plus en plus personnelles, et de blessures intimes. Hannibal avait usé de ses connaissances pour l'affaiblir et le faire douter de sa propre raison alors qu'il cherchait à le faire arrêter, mais à présent qu'il avait rendu les armes, il lui prodiguait une véritable thérapie. Le psychiatre lui apprenait à mieux gérer son empathie et le rendait plus fort, plus sûr de lui et surtout, plus heureux.

Au niveau du travail, il continuait comme avant à arrêter des meurtriers, sauf en quelques occasions où lui et Hannibal découvraient l'identité du tueur avant le FBI et lui rendaient une petite visite de courtoisie s'ils le trouvaient intéressant. Ils ne tuaient pas, prudents et capables de se maîtriser, mais le jour viendrait où ils en auraient l'occasion. Ils patientaient simplement, et la vie était plus douce et agréable pour le profiler qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Abigail était souvent avec eux car ils étaient ses repères dans sa reprise d'une vie normale, mais elle reprenait doucement confiance en elle et partirait bientôt vivre seule pour ses études, ayant été acceptée dans l'université qu'elle visait. Will profita du temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec elle en faisant des activités qu'elle ne pouvait faire avec Hannibal, comme regarder des films pour ados dont le psychiatre n'aurait sans doute même pas daigné prononcer le titre, lui apprenant à pêcher et aller faire de longues promenades avec ses chiens qu'elle adorait. Le médecin lui préférait largement emmener la jeune fille faire les magasins et lui faire visiter tous les musées du coin, avec Will de préférence, mais parfois sans lui lorsque leurs horaires ne le permettaient pas. Lorsque leur fille, car ils la considéraient réellement comme telle, partit pour de bon pour un autre État, l'empathe ressentit un tel vide qu'il usa souvent de son don dans la demeure de son ami proche pour ressentir à nouveau sa présence. Ils étaient restés en contact par vidéoconférences bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de l'avoir auprès d'eux, au quotidien.

Après son départ, Will avait travaillé sur un cas particulièrement difficile sans l'aide d'Hannibal car ce dernier risquait de perdre une partie de sa clientèle s'il restait aussi impliqué dans l'aide qu'il apportait au FBI, et il ne le souhaitait pas. Le tueur que le profiler cherchait, surnommé l'Arracheur, était particulièrement violent et torturait souvent ses victimes, y compris les enfants car il s'en prenait systématiquement à des familles. Le profiler était heureux d'avoir pu améliorer ses défenses mentales, mais il ressortait malgré tout épuisé et choqué à chaque nouvelle scène de crime à inspecter, déjà au nombre de trois. Il rentra chez lui après la dernière et fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps : se soûler, ce qui bien sûr n'arrangea rien. L'alcool modifiant ses perceptions et son imagination ne le laissant pas en paix, il se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise dans sa propre maison, puis clairement angoissé et il appela Hannibal sans hésiter. Ce dernier arriva aussi vite que possible et vérifia que les chiens avaient été nourris et qu'ils allaient bien avant de ramener Will chez lui. Il l'installa dans la chambre d'amis et l'aida à se déshabiller et à se mettre au lit, mais au moment où il allait s'en aller, ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui, l'air visiblement terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

Patiemment, le médecin tenta de le raisonner, mais il n'était pas en état pour comprendre et assimiler tout ce qu'il lui disait, alors le lituanien fit la seule chose qui restait à faire : il enleva ses chaussures et ses vêtements et se coucha auprès du profiler. Se retrouver en sous-vêtement dans le même lit que lui n'avait jamais été au programme, Will étant hétérosexuel, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire, même s'ils ne feraient que dormir ensemble. Néanmoins, Will ne dormait pas et s'était rapproché de lui, l'observant longuement dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes même s'il supportait mieux qu'avant les contacts visuels. Le baiser fut si soudain que le psychiatre se tendit légèrement et faillit le repousser, mais il se détendit ensuite et posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer. Il lui laissa l'initiative, frémissant quand sa langue se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres en apportant avec elle les premiers frissons de plaisir et le goût du whisky. Le baiser était à la fois passionné et maladroit, mais il suffit largement à exciter le médecin dont les mains se posèrent cependant sagement dans le bas du dos de l'empathe, sans descendre plus bas. Il lui massa doucement le creux des reins et lui annonça clairement qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus que d'échanger quelques baisers tant qu'il serait ivre. Le jeune homme protesta faiblement, puis vaincu par la fatigue et les caresses, il s'endormit contre Il mostro qui le regarda longuement dormir.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait à rien de particulier le lendemain et aurait parfaitement compris si Will avait gardé ses distances, mais ce fut très loin d'être le cas. En effet, le docteur s'éveilla à cause d'une sensation curieuse entre ses jambes, à la fois douce, chaude et...humide, qui lui fit baisser les yeux et pousser un léger hoquet de surprise. Il souffla le nom du profiler qui releva les yeux vers lui, les promesses contenues dans son regard gris-bleu le faisant frissonner de la base de la nuque jusqu'au rachis sacral. Il égara aussitôt sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et il renonça à discuter, écartant juste un peu plus les jambes. Will lui caressa les cuisses et poursuivit un moment la fellation jusqu'à ce que son souffle devienne saccadé, puis il arrêta les succions et remonta lentement à sa hauteur, ses mains caressant son ventre qui se contracta au passage. Hannibal l'attira à lui et l'embrassa longuement avant de l'interroger sur son orientation sexuelle présumée, ce qui fit sourire l'empathe. Alors que chacun d'eux caressait le sexe de l'autre, il lui expliqua que la plupart des gens le pensait hétérosexuel, mais que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était majoritairement attiré par les femmes, mais il avait déjà eu quelques rares partenaires masculins. Il lui avoua ensuite que s'il n'avait rien tenté avec lui, c'était parce qu'il avait traversé une période où il n'avait pas eu envie de contact et bien trop de choses à l'esprit.

Hannibal pouvait aisément le comprendre, surtout que c'était en partie lui qui avait été à la base des problèmes et inquiétudes de l'homme qui gémissait à présent doucement contre lui. A sa grande surprise, Will conserva le contact visuel aussi longtemps que possible, et ce fut lui qui le rompit en fermant les yeux, haletant alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Malgré la fatigue et la sensation de bien-être provoquée par la libération d'endorphines, il continua à masturber son amant jusqu'à ce que son sperme chaud se répandre sur sa main, ouvrant les yeux juste à temps pour le voir jouir. L'empathe était superbe, les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte, sa gorge nue et fragile si proche...Hannibal s'imagina la déchirer à coups de dents l'espace d'un instant, et le ruisseau carmin qui en jaillirait, jouissant de la beauté de l'image sans désirer le moins du monde concrétiser l'idée. Will lui était infiniment précieux, et il se contenta d'un long baiser appuyé sur sa pomme d'Adam, sentant son cœur battre à un rythme affolé alors qu'il pressait doucement son pénis de bas en haut pour en faire sortir les dernières gouttes de sperme. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, Hannibal respirant l'odeur infiniment plus agréable du profiler depuis que ce dernier avait cessé de mettre son abominable after-shave, puis ils se levèrent comme un seul homme pour aller prendre une douche.

Ils n'annoncèrent pas leur relation, agissant simplement comme un couple, et si cela surprit au début, leur entourage s'y habitua bien vite. Les amants tueurs étaient réunis, et à des années lumière de risquer que leurs sombres secrets soient découverts.


	2. Le Club des Serial Killer 2

Partie II : Esthétique

Le docteur Lecter aimait Will Graham, mais pas au point de laisser un manque de savoir-vivre impuni. Oh, ce n'était pas le profiler qui en était à l'origine mais un de ses nouveaux amis, Matthew Brown. Hannibal n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier lui avait envoyé une fléchette dans le cou pendant sa première et seule séance de thérapie, et il comptait joindre l'utile à l'agréable en lui rendant une petite visite sans son compagnon. Il avait remarqué que le gardien avait une musculature bien développée et, préférant éviter l'affrontement physique avec lui, il utilisa sa propre méthode pour le neutraliser. Une fois le jeune homme profondément endormi, il eut tout le loisir de l'immobiliser sur une chaise et de préparer son matériel. Lorsque le gardien reprit connaissance, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour habituer son regard à la lumière vive, Hannibal observa leur couleur inhabituelle avec expertise. Vert de jade. Il aurait pu en prendre un et l'inclure dans une composition florale à l'attention de Will, mais il était d'humeur étonnamment magnanime et décida de prendre quelque chose de moins précieux.

« Bonsoir, docteur Lecter. »

« Bonsoir Matthew. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai aidé monsieur Graham. J'ai tué Sammy...Nous pourrions nous entraider, tous les trois. »

« C'est bien mon intention. J'ai considéré l'idée de vous prendre un œil en échange de l'effacement de votre bien incivile ardoise... »

Le gardien qui était resté admirablement calme jusqu'à présent bredouilla :

« J'ai seulement fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Sss...s'il-vous-plaît...pas...pas les yeux... »

« Non, pas les yeux. » accorda le médecin en écartant le petit doigt de la main droite de son prisonnier.

« Je peux vous aider... » tenta une nouvelle fois le gardien.

« Vous êtes gaucher, n'est-ce pas ? Un doigt et une faveur, et nous serons quittes. Dites oui. »

« Oui. » souffla le jeune homme, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'Hannibal y plaçait un morceau de cuir. Il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas en montrant de la résistance.

« Nous ne voudrions pas alerter vos voisins, mmh ? Ce sera rapide. » promit le médecin en s'emparant d'une hachette idéale pour ce qu'il comptait faire.

Matthew ferma les yeux et serra les dents, étouffant un hurlement de douleur lorsque la lame trancha net son doigt. Il ne s'évanouit pas cependant, et eut l'heureuse idée de dire « merci » lorsque le médecin lui ôta le cuir de la bouche.

« Je vous en prie. »

« Parlez-moi de...du petit service...que je pourrais vous rendre. » gémit le gardien, les joues humides de larmes de douleur.

« Il serait heureux que le docteur Sutcliffe succombe à une crise cardiaque lui aussi. Vous avez ce qu'il faut ? »

« Oui, j'ai le poison. Indétectable.»

« Parfait. »

« Alors, nous sommes quittes ? »

« Mieux que cela, Matthew. Nous sommes alliés. »

Lorsque Sutcliffe fut retrouvé mort, la nouvelle resta longuement aux informations, côte à côte avec le quatrième meurtre de l'Arracheur. Will se retrouva très affecté après avoir visualisé la nouvelle scène de crime et le psychiatre décida de reprendre du service, bien que pas officiellement, et sans en tenir informé ce dernier. Cela lui pris davantage de temps que s'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, mais il arriva à ses fins et lorsqu'il eut découvert la vraie identité de l'Arracheur, il fit honneur à ses méthodes en l'écorchant en grande majorité alors qu'il vivait encore, puis il lui brisa les membres pour rendre le corps malléable. Le tueur n'était plus simplement que de la chair et des os, il était une matière première et Hannibal l'utilisa pour modeler son œuvre, son cadeau pour Will que ce dernier ne tarderait pas à découvrir. Le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour l'exposition du corps, une petite chapelle peu fréquentée, était l'écrin parfait et il était hautement satisfait de la mise en scène. A la fois soutenu et transpercé par plusieurs pieux, le corps mutilé avait la forme d'un cœur et était observé par la tête tranchée de la victime, posée sur un banc face à lui.

Will découvrit le tableau sanglant le lendemain et sut immédiatement qui en était à l'origine. Il n'eut pas de mal à répondre à Jack quand celui-ci l'interrogea à ce sujet :

« C'est Il Mostro. Mais c'est beaucoup plus abouti que la dernière fois... »

« Pourquoi cette forme particulière ? »

« Pour symboliser la vie qu'il a prise, j'imagine. » mentit Will, retenant un sourire.

« Qui était la victime pour lui ? Il la connaissait ? »

« Mmh...je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est probablement un tueur comme sa dernière victime, Willard Tier. Peut-être que Il Mostro n'aime pas la concurrence, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas une sorte de justicier. Avons-nous des informations au sujet de la victime ? »

« Oui, on a retrouvé ses vêtements et sa carte d'identité, le tout bien rangé dans un coin. »

« Il nous aide à compléter le puzzle. »

« Un tueur aimable... Vous ne trouvez pas que son style ressemble à celui de l'Eventreur ? »

« Il s'en est probablement inspiré, sans se contenter de seulement lui rendre hommage. Il a son propre style.»

Au domicile de la victime, ils trouvèrent le matériel utilisé par l'Arracheur ainsi que de nombreuses photos de ses crimes prises par ce dernier et dont il avait tapissé les murs de son bureau. Pour cette enquête comme pour les précédentes, Freddie Lounds harcela Will, n'hésitant pas à le suivre jusqu'à chez lui (il faisait des travaux dans le but de louer sa maison de Wolf Trapp, car il vivait à présent avec Hannibal qui supportait tant bien que mal ses nombreux chiens) où jusque devant la demeure du docteur. Elle appelait aussi plusieurs fois par semaine Abigail qui avait renoncé à l'idée de raconter son histoire, préférant ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et se consacrer à ses études. Les amants tueurs étaient si irrités par son comportement que finalement, Will énonça à voix haute l'idée de la supprimer. Il était tôt le matin, un jour où lui et Hannibal étaient en congé tous les deux et où ils venaient de faire l'amour, et les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois amusé et prédateur.

« Je m'en occupe. » déclara-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils à son amant aux cheveux bouclés.

« Nous pourrions le faire ensemble. »

« Oh, tu y participeras. Laisse-moi faire, cela te plaira. »

« Après la déclaration que tu m'as faites récemment, je ne peux rien te refuser. Mais sois prudent...Il Mostro vient de tuer, c'est tôt pour laisser un nouveau cadavre derrière nous. »

« Elle ne fera pas partie de ses victimes. »

« Tu ne vas pas l'exposer ? »

« Non. Elle va simplement disparaître, et bientôt, plus personne ne parlera de miss Lounds. »

« C'est une fin appropriée...Elle détesterait ça. Elle détestera, car j'imagine que tu lui en parleras avant de mettre fin à ses jours. »

« En détails. Mmh. »

Hannibal passa sa jambe par-dessus la hanche de son amant et se blottit contre lui, ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Will appuya sa bouche contre elles puis mordilla l'inférieure, jouant un peu avec la patience de son compagnon avant de lui accorder le baiser qu'il convoitait. L'échange était doux, loin des baisers passionnés échangés précédemment et l'empathe émit un léger « mmh » appréciateur avant de le rompre et d'étirer les lèvres en un large sourire découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaites.

« Sais-tu quelle est mon œuvre d'art favorite ? » demanda le médecin.

« Parmi celles, sanglantes, nées de tes mains, où parles-tu d'art plastiques ou de musique ? Je sais que tu aimes particulièrement le printemps de Botticelli et les variations Goldberg de Bach mais... »

« Tu es mon œuvre vivante favorite. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Hannibal... »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une œuvre traverse le temps et séduit plusieurs générations ? Qu'est-ce qui lui accorde l'immortalité, et la fait apprécier par des personnes d'origines et de cultures totalement différentes ? »

« L'émotion ? » tenta l'empathe, se sentant presque aussi embarrassé que la première fois qu'il avait fait sa déclaration à une fille.

« Absolument. C'est cela, le véritable talent. Capter l'essence du vivant et transmettre l'émotion. L'art provient de la nature, tout ce qui nous inspire est produit par elle, mais l'art de la nature n'est composé que d'instants fragiles et éphémères. L'art humain permet de prolonger cet instant, de le saisir et même, en de rares occasions, de le transcender. »

« Je comprends le concept, mais je ne vois pas... oh. Tu veux dire que je suis actuellement ta muse ?»

Le profiler prit la pose, tentant de plaisanter pour dissimuler le mélange de plaisir et d'embarras que lui procurait l'idée, mais le psychiatre lui répondit avec sérieux :

« Absolument. Veux-tu voir ? »

« Si je veux voir...Bien entendu. »

L'empathe s'allongea à plat ventre à travers du lit et attendit son amant qui revint avec trois tableaux plus grands que les dessins qu'ils faisaient habituellement, et qui les déposa avec précaution l'un à la suite de l'autre le long du mur avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Le regard du médecin quitta son œuvre pour se focaliser sur Will, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le creux de ses reins et ses fesses nues avant de remonter vers son visage. Ce dernier semblait à la fois surpris et fasciné, et le psychiatre ne le brusqua pas, attendant patiemment qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pense.

« J'ai tant de choses à dire que je ne sais par où commencer. » souffla Will

« Ce n'est pas grave si tes idées ne sont pas ordonnées. »

« C'est surprenant. C'est très différent de ce que tu fais au crayon...c'est...moins rigide et plus vivant, tout en étant impressionnant de réalisme. Je ne suis pas un expert en art, je... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Tout ce que je veux,c'est ton ressenti. »

« Les couleurs sont magnifiques et le clair-obscur du premier est...saisissant. Je ne sais pas si j'aime ou non ce tableau, il est...Je pense que c'est le tableau le plus effrayant que j'ai jamais vu, alors que c'est une scène plutôt calme. »

« En apparence seulement. »

« En tout cas, je pense que c'est précisément le genre d'art qui peut traverser les époques et toucher un vaste public. Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes pour percevoir l'impression de danger qui s'en dégage. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà regardé de cette façon ? »

« Probablement. »

Will frissonna en regardant le premier tableau où il était représenté endormi, en t-shirt et boxer, à moitié enroulé dans la couverture et faisant clairement un cauchemar, tandis qu'Hannibal l'observait, assit sur une chaise en retrait et partiellement dans l'ombre. La lumière de la scène était chaude et provenait d'une lampe de chevet que l'empathe ne possédait absolument pas, contrairement au reste du mobilier qui provenait de son ancienne demeure, mais la chaleur n'atteignait pas leurs traits. Ceux de son amant en particulier étaient durs et froids, et il semblait être le cauchemar lui-même, sous forme humaine. Will en détourna les yeux pour observer le tableau suivant, où il était difficile de dire s'ils dansaient ou luttaient.

« J'aime beaucoup le second. Il me rappelle un peu ces photos volontairement à la limite entre le flou et le net pour accentuer l'impression du mouvement. Et cela me surprend que tu l'aies laissé tel quel, tu es plutôt obsessionnel avec les détails d'habitude. »

« Il tranche avec les deux autres, c'est vrai. Je le modifierais peut-être. »

« Je trouve que tu t'es arrêté juste au bon moment, ce serait dommage d'y toucher. Et il me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs... »

« De bons moments ? »

« Des bons et des moins bons, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'est pénible. Ils ont menés à cet instant et font partie de nous. »

« Que penses-tu du dernier ? »

« Que j'aimerais beaucoup le garder ici, dans notre chambre. Je me demandais comment tu avais ressenti cet instant de... »

« De grâce ? »

« Oui. » souffla l'empathe, sans détacher son regard du troisième tableau où ils étaient au lit, se faisant face et se regardant dans les yeux dans une ambiance douce et intimiste. Rien n'indiquait clairement l'époque à laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais le fait qu'ils étaient amants sautait aux yeux, de même que l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Leurs mains n'étaient pas jointes mais se touchaient, et Will regarda un long moment le détail des ongles et des veines exécutés à la perfection.

« Comme ceci. » répondit le médecin, tournant délicatement le visage de Will vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Le profiler n'était pas du genre à verbaliser énormément ses émotions mais ils y avaient travaillé, en thérapie, afin qu'il ne garde pas tout pour lui et puisse se libérer, et cela portait doucement ses fruits. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il regarda Hannibal dans les yeux et se laissa aller à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Je t'aime. Ça me touche énormément que tu m'aies pris comme modèle, et je comprends enfin ce que tu faisais tout ce temps enfermé dans ton atelier. Tu sais je...je me sens...à ma place auprès de toi. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne suis plus sûr de l'être au niveau du travail. Je me protège mieux qu'avant, mais ce boulot m'épuise quand même. Mais il a l'avantage de me maintenir proche du FBI et d'être bien payé. »

« Tu peux toujours en envisager un autre, tu as les connaissances requises en mécanique. Ni l'argent ni notre sécurité ne sont un problème, je peux subvenir à nos besoins et le FBI n'a strictement rien contre nous. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le travail en lui-même qui t'es pénible, ou seulement la dernière enquête ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment...Je vais prendre le temps pour y réfléchir, mais tu as sans doute raison, la dernière était particulièrement...difficile. »

« Parce qu'il y avait des enfants ? »

« Oui, mais pas seulement. Les autres tueurs...ils avaient tous leur part de souffrances qui, sans excuser leurs actes, fournissaient une explication. Ou, lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, comme pour toi, ils avaient un but, une motivation,... »

« Que veux-tu dire par, comme pour moi ? »

« Ce qui t'es arrivé...Ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à ta sœur à certainement joué un rôle sur tes méthodes, mais même si cet événement n'avait pas eu lieu, je pense que je serais devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui. A peu de choses près. »

« Je le pense également. Et donc, l'Arracheur était différent ? »

« Oui, il ne lui est rien arrivé de particulier. Il aimait juste faire souffrir. Il n'y avait aucune raison, aucun besoin impossible à satisfaire autrement que par le meurtre. Il n'y avait...pas de but, à part peut-être la volonté de choquer et de se faire connaître. Les scènes de ses crimes...c'était de la boucherie, rien de plus. Vide, vain et cruel.»

« Je vois. »

« Est-ce que tu as pris ton temps, avec lui ? »

« Tu l'ignores ? »

« Non, je sais qu'il était encore vivant lorsque tu lui as infligé la plupart des mutilations. Je voulais juste savoir comment il s'était comporté. »

« Comme un lâche. Beaucoup de supplications, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en soit plus capable. Aurais-tu voulu y assister ? »

« Oui et non. Découvrir ce que tu avais fait était extrêmement satisfaisant, et nous allons avoir l'occasion de tuer ensemble bientôt. »

« J'ai invité Abigail. »

« Et elle viendra?En tant que participante ? »

« En tant que spectatrice plutôt qu'actrice. Elle sait qu'elle n'y est pas obligée. »

« Tu lui as parlé de ce projet avant moi ? »

« Il est venu dans la conversation, et tu n'étais pas là. Serais-ce de la jalousie ? »

« Mmmpf. » conclut Will, en reportant son attention sur les tableaux, les observant à loisir pendant qu'Hannibal vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir descendait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis prirent une douche, discutant même si le psychiatre tournait le dos à Will qui lui massait les épaules.

« Comment vont tes patients ? »

« Précise de qui tu veux entendre parler, sinon tu prendras le risque d'entendre le récit long et ennuyeux des méthodes que j'applique pour guérir Franklyn Froideveaux de sa dépendance au fromage. »

Will rit et déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque de son compagnon.

« Je me demande s'il ne souffre pas tout comme moi d'une addiction à un certain psychiatre...Mmh, je voulais savoir comment allait Randall. »

« Ah, notre patient spécial...Bien. Il n'a plus rien de l'adolescent apeuré qu'il était en entrant dans mon bureau pour la première fois. »

« Oui, il redoutait que tu ne tentes de le soigner, comme les autres... »

« Ça aurait été gâcher son potentiel. Il est parfaitement capable de dissimuler ses penchants et d'adapter son comportement en société. »

« Oui, grâce à toi mmh...Il t'admire beaucoup, tu sais ? Il me parle souvent, quand il sort de sa séance. »

« Il t'estime beaucoup aussi. Et il se sent redevable auprès de toi, même si nous formons Il Mostro ensemble, il sait que c'est toi qui a tué son frère. Willard était sa seule famille, mais il était extrêmement violent avec lui. »

« J'imagine qu'il voulait affirmer sa place de dominant ? »

« Non, Randall était son souffre-douleur. Il savait qu'il allait se faire prendre, et il reportait toute sa colère et sa peur sur lui. »

« Nous devrions l'inviter lui aussi...Ainsi que Francis. Mmh, cela commence à faire du monde connaissant nos petits secrets. »

« Même si l'un d'eux se mettait à parler, il n'y a aucune preuve contre nous. Et celui qui oserait nous trahir devrait non seulement craindre notre vengeance, mais également celle de nos alliés. Je ne pense pas qu'être solitaire soit nécessairement une faiblesse, mais ne pas l'être est certainement une force. »

Will termina son massage au creux des reins du médecin et le laissa se retourner avant de dire :

« Dans ce cas, je déclare le club des serial killers ouvert. »

* * *

 _J'étais censée ne faire que deux parties, mais...il y en aura trois. Et donc, suite et fin bientôt !_


	3. Le Club des Serial Killer 3

Partie III : Nyotaimori Freddie

« Entrez, Miss Lounds. Merci d'être venue. »

« J'avoue avoir hésité à répondre positivement à votre invitation. J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et je pense savoir quelle est la raison de ma présence ici. Si vous voulez me convaincre de laisser Abigail tranquille, vous perdez votre temps. »

« Je ne le pense pas. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. » déclara le médecin en désignant un siège à la jeune femme.

« Dites toujours. » souffla l'impolie journaliste en regardant ses ongles.

« Je vais bientôt organiser un dîner très particulier, pour des invités encore plus particuliers. Des hommes politiques, des personnalités... »

« Je sais que vous êtes connu comme le loup blanc dans certains milieux, mais j'ignorais que cela allait jusqu'aux...hautes sphères. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. »

« Je souhaite ruiner la réputation de plusieurs de ces hommes, et vous êtes toute indiquée pour cette tâche. Aucun d'eux n'est encore apparu dans la presse à scandales, ils ne connaissent Tattlecrime que de nom et ne connaissent pas votre visage. Et de toute manière, leur attention ne se focalisera pas sur votre visage, si vous acceptez mon offre. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous ruiner la carrière de ces hommes ? » demanda d'abord la rousse, curieuse et méfiante.

« L'offense est personnelle. »

« Je vois... » répondit-elle prudemment , songeant immédiatement à des propos déplacés vis-à-vis du nouveau compagnon du psychiatre, mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose.

« Il s'échange beaucoup de récits à caractère privé lors de ce type de dîner.»

« J'imagine, oui. Je tiendrai les vôtres secrets, et j'exposerai ceux de ces hommes sur la place publique. Mais ils vont se demander qui je suis.»

« Non, car vous ferez en quelque sorte partie du décor. Je ne vous propose pas juste d'être là et d'écouter, je vous propose également un travail qui sera extrêmement bien rétribué. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du nyotaimori ? »

« Non. »

« Il s'agit d'une pratique japonaise au départ codifiée mais qui, adaptée chez nous, tient plus du fantasme que de l'art. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Des sushis sont consommés à l'aide de baguettes directement sur la peau d'une femme nue. Son pendant masculin est le nantaimori, nettement moins populaire, ce qui dans une société aussi sexiste que la nôtre n'a rien de très surprenant. »

« Et vous voulez que je fasse...ça ? Ce genre de proposition ne vous ressemble pas, docteur Lecter. »

« Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un goût personnel. C'est...à la mode, et cela encourage les révélations d'ordre privé. La nourriture ne sera pas posée à même votre peau, vous serez couverte par un film alimentaire aux endroits où les sushis seront déposés, et votre poitrine ainsi que vos parties intimes seront couvertes. »

« Combien ? » demanda Freddie, pragmatique.

Elle eut la décence de ne pas garder la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau lorsque le psychiatre lui annonça le tarif pour la prestation.

« C'est d'accord. » accepta-t-elle, sans y réfléchir plus longuement.

« Il va falloir que je vérifie si vous en êtes capable. »

« De me dénuder ? » demanda la rousse, trouvant la conversation hautement surréaliste.

« Non, de rester parfaitement immobile comme l'exige cette pratique. »

« Très bien, maintenant ? »

« Si vous le voulez bien. Découvrez juste votre ventre, ce sera suffisant. »

La journaliste haussa les épaules et, parce que c'était plus pratique, enleva le haut puis s'allongea sur le divan du psychiatre, plutôt amusée par la situation. L'homme avait l'air de quelqu'un désirant juste être ailleurs.

« Vos invités ne risquent pas d'avoir les mains baladeuses ? »

« A priori non, mais si l'un d'eux devait avoir le moindre comportement déplacé, croyez-moi, il le regretterait infiniment. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Qu'est-ce que...des œufs ? »

« Ils ne doivent pas rouler. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux pour vous concentrer. Vous devez vous attendre à être surprise, les invités pourraient malencontreusement vous pincer avec les baguettes, ou votre peau pourrait rentrer en contact avec un verre froid. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, ma proposition sera nulle et non avenue, et nous n'aurons jamais eu cette conversation.»

« Je peux le faire. »

Elle avait fait des choses plus difficiles et plus étranges dans sa vie, et avait confiance en ses capacités. L'aspect sexualisé de la pratique ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle savait que le psychiatre ne prendrait aucun plaisir à l'exhiber devant ses convives, et qu'il veillerait réellement à ce que ces derniers n'aient pas de comportements inadéquats. Et il ne se moquait pas d'elle pour la rémunération.

Immobile, le temps lui sembla rapidement long mais elle ne voulait pas échouer et se concentra, sentant les œufs que le psychiatre avait disposé sur elle toujours parfaitement à leur place. Cependant, lorsqu'il la toucha avec un glaçon alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle frémit violemment et en fit rouler plusieurs. Elle se mordit la langue de dépit.

« C'est juste une question d'habitude. Je peux y arriver. »

« Je crains que même avec de l'entraînement, ce ne soit pas parfait d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

« Ce sera parfait. »

« Il y a une alternative...Je pourrais vous injecter un léger anesthésiant. L'effet ne durera pas plus de deux heures. »

« J'imagine que si je refuse je perdrai cette...opportunité. » soupira Freddie en se rhabillant.

« Vous supposez bien. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, vous ne risquerez rien entre mes mains. »

« Très bien. Autre chose ? »

« Oui, vous devrez être intégralement épilée et prendre une douche avant la mise en place. Je vous fournirai le savon sans parfum. Il faudra également vous aspergez d'eau froide afin que la température de votre peau soit idéale. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ne discutant pas. A ce prix-là, elle voulait bien même prendre un bain de glaçons si cela lui chantait.

Lorsque le jour prévu pour la soirée arriva, elle se présenta avec de l'avance et fit exactement tout ce que le médecin lui demanda. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle le laissa l'entourer avec soin de film alimentaire et recouvrir sa poitrine et son pubis avec de larges feuilles et des fleurs. Elle frémit à peine lorsqu'il lui injecta un paralysant musculaire, et répondit positivement lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle sentait toujours son corps. Elle n'était pas nerveuse jusqu'à ce que Will Graham fit son entrée dans la pièce, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Qu'il ait cette expression n'avait rien d'inhabituel et elle avait bien pensé qu'il serait présent, mais la façon qu'il avait de la regarder la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle ne sache dire précisément pourquoi. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reconnu un homme certainement riche, mais ne faisant aucun cas de la politique : Mason Verger, le propriétaire des abattoirs portant le même nom. Sa sœur Margot, l'accompagnait et adressa un sourire discret à leur hôte en lui remettant une bouteille de vin dont elle ne parvint pas à lire l'étiquette. Ils prirent place et attendirent relativement patiemment (Mason semblait très tenté de jouer avec ses baguettes et de la pincer) l'arrivée de l'invitée suivante, qui n'était autre que...Abigail Hobbs. La jeune fille serra dans ses bras Will et Hannibal l'un après l'autre, répondant à quelques unes de leurs questions puis elle s'installa à table elle aussi.

« Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. » protesta Freddie, comprenant qu'elle avait été trompée mais espérant encore qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, ou d'une vengeance qui n'irait pas plus loin qu'une humiliation. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le genre du psychiatre de se comporter de la sorte, à moins qu'il ne ce soit laissé convaincre par son amant. Graham était certainement assez tordu pour avoir eu cette idée.

« N'est-ce pas mieux que ce qui était convenu ? Tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion de rencontrer le véritable Eventreur de Chesapeake, également connu sous le nom d'Il Mostro. » annonça Will, réduisant tous les espoirs de Freddie à néant et la faisant frissonner d'horreur.

« Je croyais que Sutcliffe... »

« Le coupable idéal. »

« Alors c'est vous...J'ai toujours pensé que c'était vous. »

« Pas exactement. »

Le profiler expliqua tout en détails à la journaliste terrifiée pendant que Randall et Matthew arrivés pratiquement en même temps les rejoignaient, suivis par Francis Dolarhyde et...le docteur Chilton qui tremblait de peur.

« Bonsoir Frederick, je ne vous attendais pas. » l'accueillit Hannibal.

« Hannibal, je vous en prie, je ne dirai rien. D'ailleurs je ne sais rien. »

« Asseyez-vous. » ordonna le psychiatre, Chilton s'exécutant immédiatement.

Will approcha lorsque Dolarhyde tendit un journal à son amant, curieux. Ils lurent tous les deux un article à propos du Grand dragon rouge, écrit par Chilton qui le présentait comme un détraqué sexuel (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux) et utilisait des termes très peu élogieux. Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son confrère, déclarant sur un ton amusé :

« Qui aurait cru que votre mauvaise prose finirait par vous condamner ? »

« Vous n'allez pas le laisser faire... »

« Je ne suis navré Frederick, je n'interfère pas dans la vie privée de mes patients. »

« Pitié... » supplia-t-il, tandis qu'Hannibal injectait il ne savait quoi à la journaliste qui essayait de remuer désespérément, bien consciente que ça allait très mal finir pour elle. Le Chesapeake ripper n'était pas connu pour sa clémence envers ses victimes, et les mutilations qu'il infligeait étaient toujours ante-mortem.

« Silence. Encore...un mot...et je t'arrache les lèvres. » menaça Dolarhyde, faisant définitivement taire les supplications de Chilton.

Francis n'était pas extrêmement dangereux lorsqu'il était venu suivre une thérapie chez Hannibal : il avait surtout évoqué avec lui des problèmes d'enfance et les cauchemars récurrents qu'il faisait à propos de sa grand-mère qui le terrifiait encore, même si elle était morte il y avait de ça des années. Cela avait pris du temps, mais peu à peu, en constatant qu'Hannibal n'était pas vraiment un psychiatre comme les autres, il lui avait confié des choses de plus en plus personnelles. Il lui avait parlé, entre autres choses, de sa mère le rejetant, des menaces de sa grand-mère de le mutiler et des animaux qu'il avait tués. Il lui avait même avoué préférer les vidéos de chirurgie au films pornographiques, puis, de plus en plus en confiance, avait fini par parler de ses crimes même si le psychiatre avait deviné qui il était depuis un moment. Francis n'était pas vraiment un tueur puisqu'il déterrait ses « victimes » souvent au nombre de trois ou quatre et idéalement de la même famille, mais il suffirait de peu pour qu'il le devienne. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec les cadavres, celui de la mère de famille généralement, mais il ne se contentait pas de ça. Il mutilait les morts, les poignardant et enfonçant des éclats de miroir dans leurs yeux et leurs bouches. Il signait tous ses tableaux à même la peau des défunts avec le signe « dragon rouge » que l'on pouvait trouver sur les pièces de Mah-jong, et s'imaginait être soumis à un dragon né de son imagination. L'aquarelle de William Blake intitulée « Le grand dragon rouge et la femme vêtue du soleil » l'avait inspiré, et il souhaitait devenir cet être extraordinaire plus que tout.

Will avait déjà vu bien pire, mais la thérapie d'Hannibal avait tendance à renforcer la confiance en lui de Dolarhyde et il ne s'étonnerait pas si, un jour prochain, l'idée de s'en prendre à des personnes vivantes lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que son amant n'attendait que ça. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite discussion à ce propos, mais ça devrait attendre, pour l'instant, il était l'heure de passer à table et l'empathe s'installe à gauche d'Hannibal, tandis qu'Abigail s'installait à sa droite. Freddie était relativement calme, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il lui avait injecté, et Will regarda distraitement les produits qu'il avait laissé sur une table basse non loin de la table principale. Les noms des substances, tubocurarine ou syccinylcholine ne lui disaient rien cependant, et il reporta bien vite son attention sur les sushis, comme les autres convives.

Une larme unique roulant sur la joue de la journaliste marqua la fin de l'entrée et Hannibal amena dans la pièce (qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols) un grill qu'il alluma. Il étala ensuite une série de couteaux à viande sur le plan de travail à sa disposition pendant que Will observait leur petit groupe. Matthew et Randall faisaient connaissance, Chilton semblait déjà à deux doigts de s'évanouir et Freddie regardait les invités un à un, cherchant désespérément de l'aide qui ne viendrait pas. Pendant qu'Hannibal apportait quelques plats idéaux pour accompagner le barbecue, Abigail raconta comment elle s'était débarrassée d'un de ses condisciples qui violait des étudiantes sur son campus et avait eu la très mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à une de ses connaissances. Will nota que Randall la regardait longuement, l'air complètement sous le charme, ne fut pas surpris quand il lui demanda des précisions sur la façon dont elle avait fait disparaître les différents morceaux du corps.

Mason, lui, semblait peu intéressé par le récit et immanquablement, il fit ce qui était strictement interdit : il commença à toucher Freddie. Hannibal plaça une petite hachette sur le grill, faisant rougir la lame ce qui fit paniquer la journaliste. Elle ouvrit la bouche péniblement mais aucun son n'en sortit, la paralysie l'en empêchant. Elle se contracta à l'approche du psychiatre qui abattit l'arme non pas sur elle mais sur le poignet de Mason, tranchant net sa main située très haut sur la cuisse de la jeune femme allongée. Mason ouvrit la bouche en un o parfait, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. La lame brûlante ayant cautérisé la plaie et ses jours n'étaient donc pas en danger, ce qui lui permit de rester à sa place. Le psychiatre récupéra le peu de chair consommable sur la main coupée et mit la viande à cuire sur le grill avant de reporter son attention sur Freddie qui respirait aussi rapidement et fort que son corps partiellement paralysé le lui permettait. Elle parvint à ouvrir la bouche sur un cri silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts et l'épiderme parcouru de frissons de terreur et de douleur lorsque le médecin préleva une large bande de chair sur sa cuisse. Des trous discrets percés dans la table permirent au sang de s'écouler dans un récipient fixé sous celle-ci, évitant aux invités de se retrouver les genoux trempés.

Mason fut servi le premier et mangea sa propre main sous le regard hautement satisfait de sa sœur et des autres convives, sauf Chilton qui semblait rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir sur la table du docteur Lecter, ce qui lui vaudrait une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse. Hannibal s'apprêta à continuer la découpe de la journaliste quand Abigail intervint :

« Père, ne disiez-vous pas que la viande a meilleur goût lorsque la souffrance est absente de la mise à mort ? »

«En effet. Tu es, avec Will, l'une des personnes qui a été offensée par miss Lounds. C'est à vous de décider d'être cléments ou non. »

« Je lui pardonne. » déclara la jeune fille.

Le maître des lieux se tourna alors vers Will qui regarda un moment Freddie, le visage impassible, puis il les releva les yeux vers son amant et hocha légèrement la tête pour marquer son accord. Ils patientèrent le temps que les produits injectés à la journaliste fassent leurs effets avant de reprendre le repas, et lorsque ses jambes furent presque entièrement dépouillées de leur chair, Hannibal, magnanime, lui brisa la nuque avant de poursuivre.

Il y eut un nouvel incident lorsque Mason tenta de poignarder sa sœur avec sa fourchette, ayant comprit qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans un piège et qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de la demeure du cannibale. Will lui brisa le nez avant qu'il n'ait pu la blesser et le milliardaire fut exclu de table et enfermé dans une cage comme l'animal qu'il était. Margot avait encore besoin d'au moins une chose provenant de lui, et Hannibal lui avait promis de l'aider à ce sujet. Lorsque ce serait réglé, elle l' abandonnerait aux bons soins du psychiatre. Peut-être qu'ils auraient tous l'occasion de se réunir à nouveau, et que les sushis se trouveraient sur le corps d'un homme cette fois. Ou peut-être que le couple de tueurs le laisserait mourir à petit feu. Ou alors, et c'était le plus probable, ils offriraient le pédophile au jeune Randall Tier qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas céder à ses instincts de bête sauvage.

Étonnamment, Frederick Chilton quitta les lieux en vie. Dolarhyde lui avait dit que s'il cessait de geindre et participait au repas comme eux, il se montrerait plus conciliant concernant son devenir. Ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il ne le ferait pas souffrir avant de le tuer, car avec tout ce qu'il savait, il ne pourrait pas le laisser partir. Randall et Matthew qui avaient sympathisé avec Abigail au cours du repas suivirent cette dernière dans le salon du psychiatre pendant qu'Hannibal aidé de Will s'occupait des restes de feu Freddie Lounds. Lorsque la pièce fut propre, l'empathe enleva son haut et s'allongea sur la table puis, alors que son amant le regardait avec curiosité, il lui demanda :

« Il reste des sushis ? »

* * *

 _Notes : _

_Pour la petite anecdote, je voulais écrire deux OS à Maeglin pour Noël. Le premier « Hanim » est devenu une fiction à chapitres, et celui-ci, une mini-fiction de trois chapitres. Il m'avait soufflé l'idée de la mort de Freddie et j'ai de suite imaginé une scène où elle se faisait manger vivante (et être mangée toute habillée c'est pas pratique n'est-ce pas ? D'où cette idée de nyotaimori) avec la plupart des tueurs de la série invités au repas. Même si l'idée était totalement wtf, j'ai décidé de la développer._

 _C'était censé être beaucoup plus gore que ça, mais j'aurais dû faire plus de recherches et j'ai un peu manqué de temps. Et puis c'est Noël quoi. Bref, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette minific, mais les Recueils (Jours et Nuits) sont un peu mes deux « labos de fictions »._

 _Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes, pas de beta et j'ai fini ceci à 2h du matin, la date limite que je m'étais fixée._

 _Si vous avez aimé, détesté, que vous voulez m'offrir des chocolats électroniques, un petit mot choupi sympa, une critique constructive ou des p'tits keurs, une seule chose à faire : review ! Bonnes fêtes à toutes zé à tous._


End file.
